


Power crystals

by Scrappymaster



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrappymaster/pseuds/Scrappymaster
Summary: Macry has a theroy which could help her and anne i
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Kudos: 4





	Power crystals

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before day of a aquaruim if you dont belevie me go to mariobrosfan4ever on fanfiction

after reuniting with Marcy Anne and the planters decided to turn in for the night

but Marcy had one theory .This bed is so bouncy Anne said .

Yeah I wouldn't do that Anne Marcy said .

why? Anne asked .

there is a sprirts in there Marcy said that will break your arm .

wait a minute Anne said .

flash back 5 years ago .

8 year old Anne was having a sleepover with Sasha and Marcy .

Anne you've been bouncing for a hour keeping it going Sasha said .

Ok Anne said and suddenly started to lose control .

I'm coming Marcy said and tripped on the floor .

Anne fell and landed hard on her arm .

Anne Sasha said .

mommy! Anne cried .

Oh brother Sasha said and faceplamed.

are guys ok Sasha asked .

I am Marcy said .

I can't get up Anne said help me .

don't worry we got you Anne Sasha said .

.

fine I'll stop Anne said .

Oh by the way when you saved sprig your eyes glowed green Anne said .

wait again then wait a minute has your eyes glowed a different color Marcy asked.

well sprig did mention that it glowed blue once Anne said .

Anne remember the music box those crystals had on it Marcy said .

Oh yeah wait then that should mean - Anne said then stopped .

we're the key Marcy said .

maybe finding that box was destiny .

you have the power of the blue crystal .

I have the power of the green crystal and Sasha has the power of the purple Marcy said then looked sad .

what's wrong Anne asked concerned .

I tried to - Marcy said with tears .

what is it Anne asked scared for her friend.

Marcy just took off her glove .

there was x marks .

Marcy you didn't Anne said .

I did Marcy said . I got so angry without you or sasha i thought i was going to die on my own . Marcy started sobbing

Look Marcy I don't care if your the one who discovered it we're going to find Sasha and get home Anne said.

Marcy hugged Anne.

Then anne hugged back


End file.
